


Bad Timing

by imleslieknope



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imleslieknope/pseuds/imleslieknope
Summary: Beckett is pregnant after the event of 8x07





	Bad Timing

She had a stomach flu. And it was bad. It's been over a week and still she's sick. She still goes to work though otherwise paperwork will just pile up on her desk and she still needs leads on Locksat. And fast. After their wedding anniversary, she misses her husband more than ever, even if she sees him almost every day.

She's been at her desk for less than 10min when she sees him entering the precinct. Almost at the same time, she feels it again. She's going to vomit, so she rushes towards the bathroom. Castle looking at her till he can't see her anymore, then he goes and talks to the boys.

Esposito is shaking his head, looking in the direction Beckett just took.

« What's wrong with Beckett? » asked her husband,

« She's sick. She's been sick for over a week now. » Esposito answered,

« And she refuses to stay at home. » Ryan finishes.

« Over a week? That's… really long. » Rick added,

« Tell me about it » Ryan said « She's been crankier than usual. »

~ In the bathroom ~

Ok that's it, she needed to go see a doctor. She didn't feel well either. Maybe one of the boy could drive her… she walked back into the bullpen to find all three boys watching her.

« You don't look so good boss, you sure you're ok? » Esposito asked her

«Actually no. I think I'm gonna go see a doctor… » She started

"I can drive you if you want" Ryan told her promptly.

"Ok, yeah… hum… Let me grab my jacket" She looked at Castle and smiled shyly at him. She kinda wanted to go with him but they were supposed to be separated and that would seem weird.

They quickly left the precinct to go inside the car. Ryan couldn't stop looking at her. He seemed nervous around her now that her and Castle… A few times he opened his mouth to say something, she could see him from the corner of her eye. But he didn't say anything.

They arrived there and explained why they were here.

« The doctor will see you shortly » the woman at the desk said.

Ryan was still glancing at her from time to time. Finally she had enough and she asked him

"All right, what is it, Ryan?" she said it maybe a bit more angrily than she intended but with the way she was feeling she couldn't really help it.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you Beckett. With what happened with Castle and that. I'm just… worried."

"Thanks Ryan, but really I'm fine." She smiled feebly.

"Ms. Beckett?" the doctor called.

"Here!" she replied.

"I'm gonna wait here till you're done" Ryan said.

"Thanks!" she answered before walking towards the doctor's office.

After examining her for a few minutes the doctor declared.

"All right Detective Beckett, congratulations seem to be in order" the doctor said.

"I'm sorry what?" Beckett was looking at him like he was crazy.

"You're pregnant!" He told her smiling.

"I'm… what? No… I… can't? Oh god!" She was spiraling. "Are you sure?"

"Well we'll need a blood test to confirm but I'm pretty confident, yes!"

The doctor kept talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Pregnant? This could not be happening. How could they have been so careless. Sure with everything going on it was normal that she forgot but what was she going to do now. She wants it. Oh does she want it. She's been imagining this since, well longer than she cared to admit. And now it was happening. It was really happening. But boy was the timing wrong.

When the doctor finished talking they said their goodbyes and she went back to the waiting room where Ryan was still sitting and probably waiting for a diagnosis. Oh my god, what was she going to say to him?

"Hey Beckett! You okay?" he asked when she was within earshot.

"Sure, just a bug, nothing to worry about" well it was kinda true.

"Great" he smiled at her. "Do you need to go home or can you go to work?"

"Hum…I can work" oh god could she actually? She had a dangerous job.

"I'm going to call the guys and tell them you're okay" she blanched. Castle. She had to tell Castle.

"Yes" she said faintly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home Beckett? You can go back to work tomorrow"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

The drive was silent. Beckett was thinking about Castle and how she could tell him the news.

"Here we are" Ryan said after a few minutes.

"Thanks" she said. She went out of the car and up to her apartment. She was still deep in thought when she unlocked the door and crashed on her couch.

Twenty minutes later she hadn't moved and her phone started buzzing. She looked at it. It was Castle. She didn't feel like answering. She didn't know what to tell him yet so she let it go to voicemail.

Not even 5 minutes later she heard a faint knock on her door. She sighed because she knew who it was. Obviously. She went to open the door and there he was. The father of her child. She felt like laughing.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said "Just tired"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Oh.. hum he.. he said that…" she trailed on without looking at him. "He… I mean… I'm …Maybe we should sit down first" she finished.

"That bad huh?!" he tried to joke but he was starting to be worried.

They went to the couch and sat there. They were silent for a couple of minutes before Castle decided he had enough.

"So what is it? Tell me" he demanded gently.

She looked at him and he saw that she was scared and he started panicking a bit.

"Beckett?" he asked even more worried now.

She smiled a bit and looked in his eyes again. They were so blue. She hoped their child would have the same blue eyes and his smile too. Oh god she wanted this. So much. But it was so not the good time with Locksat. And as she sat there quietly, the tears started to fall on her cheeks which made Castle even more worried.

"Beckett you're scaring the shit out of me right now." She laughed a bit at that and finally whispered.

"Castle, I'm pregnant."


End file.
